Bolivia
Bolivia (Spanish: Bolivia) is the 72nd Character in Head Soccer. He was added in Update 6.0, along with the Philippines, Senegal and Silicon Valley. He is also a 5 Star opponent in Arcade. Appearance Bolivia looks like a young boy with blonde hair, red eyes and a very small, almost invisible nose. Power Button Effect A laser beam will emerge from Bolivia's body (Similar to Georgia). He becomes darker, his hair whitens and he adopts an aggressive facial expression. A scar will appear on his cheek. Playing style Bolivia plays offensively, trying to get the Ball before you. Power Shots Air Shot Bolivia will throw the ball into the air, then another Bolivia will appear, run and jump towards it and throw it to the opponent's net. The second Bolivia will than hit a ball at you, if you hit it, you will explode and Disappear for a few seconds. Both Bolivias will hit real balls that must all be stopped, but only the ball on the ground causes you to explode. Version after cutscene: Same as the normal version except the Bolivia on the ground hits two balls instead of one. This Power Shot can last 3''' or '''4 seconds, depending on the cutscene. Ground Shot Bolivia will bounce the ball to the air, soon jumping to it and hit it straight to your goal, if you get hit by it, the second player will launch the opponent into the air and then he/she will hit the ground and be buried for some seconds, giving Bolivia an easy chance to score. Version after cutscene: Same as the normal version, but after the first one hits the balls, the second will also hit one. Same effect if not countered. This Power Shot can also last for 3''' or '''4 seconds, depending on the cutscene. Counter Attack One of the Bolivia's will hit the other in the air and proceed to spike him down towards the opponent's goal. If hit the opponent explodes and disappears for a few seconds giving Bolivia an easy chance to score. He does his counter attack in 2''' seconds. Costume Bolivia doesn't wear a Costume. Unlock Requirements Destroy the UFO in a bonus game in Fight Mode or pay 7,100,000 Points. In the minigame, you can Dash the balls and they will mostly hit the UFO, although it will get harder as you get closer to destroy the UFO, especially the upper half of the UFO. Tips and Tricks You can use pets like the Turtle to block the Air Shot easier, you can also use a flying pet like the Bee, Butterfly or Howl to block the fake ball (this works well with the normal version. The cutscene version has 2 fake balls, the second fake ball he throws at you will make it extremely hard to block or counter the real ball, which is the last one. for this version, use a pet like the turtle or dinosaur to block the fake one and counter the shot easier). History Trivia *He is the 7th South American character in the game. *He, The Philippines and Silicon Valley have their own background in Fight Mode. *He is one of the five Characters that are centered around a sport that isn't football (volleyball in this case). The others are: Madagascar, The Philippines, Silicon Valley, Boxing and Iceland. *He is a reference to the anime '''Haikyuu, where he resembles Shoyo in his normal appearance, and Nishinoya when he is in his power shot state. * He is one of the characters that is not appearing in Death Mode. * He is the 8th character with red eyes. The others are: Cyborg, Devil, Asura, Australia, Romania, Pluto, and Ukraine. Category:Characters Category:South American Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Update 6.0 Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Referenced Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters with Enhanced Power Shots Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume